The Contractor shall operate the Frederick Cancer Research and Development Center (FCRDC) Computer and Statistical Support Services which includes the following major activities: 1. Development, implementation, operation, and enhancement of administrative and center-wide support systems for the NCI-FCRDC's management information system (MIS). 2. Operational support for microcomputer hardware repairs and software. 3. Provide statistical support. 4. Scientific programming support for microcomputers. 5. Data entry and operational services for local computer operations. 6. Monitoring and evaluation of new technologies in data processing to determine their import on tasks within the workscope. 7. Develop plans and recommendations for the implementation of cost effective technologies.